Sun Through Rain
by Irrevocably Obsessed
Summary: Innocence is great when you're a mere child. But when you move away, what do you expect? What about ten years later, when you finally see that one person you always hung out with again? What will change, physically and mentally? And...emotionally? AH.
1. Prologue: The Rain

_**Disclaimer:**_ I, unfortunately, don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the oh-so-brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Prologue: The Rain**

_Dear journal…_

"You can't catch me!" I sang as I ran around the clearing in the woods, breathing in the warm air. "I'm too fast for you!"

_I had the best day of my life today…_

"You know that's a big, fat lie!" Edward yelled after me, catching up to me remarkably fast for a boy who was only seven. I knew I was in trouble when I heard laughing close behind me, but I couldn't help but laugh with him.

_I wish I could replay this day forever and ever and ever…_

I tripped on a fallen branch and landed in the soft grass. Edward tripped over me moments later, landing in the grass next to me with a grunt. He rolled over to face me after a second and looked at me with an incredulous expression.

And then we both laughed.

_I didn't think that this day could get any better…_

"Bella," Edward said to me a little later, "I want to give you something." For a seven year old, he could pronounce words fairly clearly.

"No presents," I warned him.

He gave me a look of mock hurt. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because I said so," I replied, folding my arms stubbornly.

"Please? For me." He looked at me with his piercing emerald eyes, smiling.

Why did that _always_ work on me?

"Fine," I said, sighing in defeat.

Edward grinned, and I had to smile, too. His smile was contagious. He always did that to me—but I couldn't find a good word to describe it. Charm?

I hadn't been paying attention and felt him put something on my wrist. I glanced down and gasped at the beauty of the bracelet that was wrapped around my wrist.

It was a silver chain that wrapped around, link by link, until held together by a claw clasp. One charm hung from the chain: a crystal heart. The heart was cut into more than a dozen facets, making it throw rainbows in the rare sunlight streaming down through the trees. It was so beautiful that I couldn't contain my joy, even though I hated gifts of any kind.

"Edward, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at him into a tight hug. He was a bit taken off guard, but gladly hugged back.

"I thought…that you'd like a little piece of me down there in Arizona," he said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you," I said, my eyes starting to sting. "So much." I released him and looked at his face, hoping to memorize it. Tears freely fell from my cheeks, hitting the soft blades of grass below me.

"Don't cry," Edward said, wiping the tears away and hugging me again. "You can always visit me in the summer. Right? Then we can hang out."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, smiling through my tears. "I'm being silly."

"What's wrong with that?" He said, and then he started tickling me. I giggled and fell to the ground, but that didn't stop him. Now I was crying because I was laughing so hard. I pleaded for him to stop between giggles. He eventually gave up and lay beside me, looking up at the clouds. For once, it was sunny today without a lot of clouds. I was sure it was going to rain today, just because of…

"That one looks like a marshmallow," Edward said, bringing me out of my thoughts. He pointed up to a certain cloud in the sky, and I strained my neck to see it through the trees.

"That one looks like a dog," I said, and then barked at Edward, earning a laugh from him.

"That one looks like…a sheep!" He said. "Baa!" I started to giggle.

"That one's a duck," I said, quacking at him.

"That one looks like…" He shrugged. "A cloud."

I couldn't stop laughing.

I pointed at the sky. "That one looks like…your _mom_!" I said, giggling harder. Edward gasped dramatically and sat up, giving me a surprised look. We didn't know what it meant, but we heard my dad's friends say it a lot.

_I wish I didn't have to go away…_

I picked up some grass and balled it up nice and tight and then launched it at Edward. It hit him directly in the face, causing him to cringe. He got grass all over his shirt and his messy bronze-colored hair that I admired so much. He sputtered out grass that got in his mouth, looking at me with determination.

"Oh, it's on, Swan," he said, before making his own grass ball and launching it toward me. It hit me straight-on in the face, bursting everywhere on impact. I wiped it off and made another ball.

"You betcha, Cullen," I said, throwing another, which he neatly dodged. We continued like that for a few more minutes before settling on the idea that the grass had been abused enough for today. The sun settled behind some clouds for a few hours, and I tried to will the sun back, but it still never came out.

We spent the rest of that afternoon playing hide-and-seek. It was one of my favorite games to play, especially in the woods. Edward was a _really_ good hider, though. It took me almost a half an hour before I could find him. I _did_ find him, though. You just remember that.

After I had found him, the sun had peeked out of the clouds again, streaming through the trees again to the forest floor below, lighting up the entire scene. It was really, really pretty. The sun made a natural glow to the forest, making it look almost eerie, but in a peaceful way (if that makes sense). I held onto the look of the small sunlight, because I knew that the place I was moving to had plenty of it.

I had fears that I wouldn't like it there, but if it made my mom happy, then I was happy.

I just hoped that Edward would be happy…and his family.

_I just hope that this is a good idea, Journal. What if Mom doesn't like it there? Will she like the sun? I hope she doesn't melt like a popsicle. I'll come back to Forks during the summer. I can see Edward then. Maybe I'll beat him in hide-and-seek next time…_

_It's almost time to leave…I'll keep you with me. Tell you everything that I see. Maybe I'll make some new friends. Who knows? _

_I'll miss Daddy and Edward, but I'll see them soon._

* * *

-insert dramatic drumroll-

Yeah, yeah, so, for now, I'm back, for the few that know me. My netbook will be with me soon so I'll be able to write a lot faster. I'll have the next chapter of Nobody's Home up, then the few that are waiting for that will be...happy? Erm, anyway...I NEEEEEED you to check out Izobella Snow. LOOK AT HER STORIES. THEY ARE AMAZING. She is hilarious and is full of ideas. We are also really good friends. I'm her 'cyber shoulder,' as we like to call it. She needs some love, people! And we are also going to be doing some stories together. She already gave me some credit for one of her stories, though she does most of it. I want to give her some credit for this one, because she helped me pick this one out of a few ideas I had. She absolutely kicks ASS!

I'm also going to be doing a few more stories, as well as a crossover. Anybody know what it might be? Hint: It won an award at the MTV Movie Awards. :)

Yours in eternity,

_Irrevocably Obsessed_

P.S. Who else thought Vampires Suck sucked? I mean, it had its moments where you would laugh your ass off, but the rest was just plain stupid. I was expecting a lot more. :(


	2. Chapter 1: Photographs

Me: -quietly sitting there, watching the beginning part of Twilight; deer gets scared and starts running-

Snowy: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEER ON CRACK! EVERYONE STAY INDOORS. -rolls on the floor-

Me: o.o' Good thing we don't own Twilight. Imagine the chaos...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Photographs**

_Tag, you're it!_

_Can he stay a little longer, Mommy? Please?_

_You can't catch me! I'm too fast for you!_

_Don't you think…?_

_Don't you…_

_"__Don't you think the sky is really pretty?" I asked, sitting down on the moist grass and looking up at the blue sky._

_"__It's always pretty," Edward replied, sitting next to me. "Why is it blue? Or a bunch of different colors when the sunset comes?"_

_"I dunno…__I guess a Care Bear threw up on it."_

_He chuckled and lay back into the grass, folding his arms behind his head. He sighed contently, and then yawned loudly. There was a lazy smile on his face, like he had one of the best days of his life…_

_I contemplated telling him what might happen to me. Would it be a good idea to tell him now and get it off my chest? Or should I tell him later? I should tell him when he's in a good mood, so the hit would be less disarming…_

_"__Edward?" I said, lying on my side to face him in the grass._

_"__Hm?"_

_"__If I told you something, would you promise not to get upset?"_

_"__Duh," he scoffed._

_"__Well…my mom and me were talking the other day…and it's possible I…might be moving away from here."_

_I waited for him to say it was alright, that we'd enjoy the time we had left until we could see each other again. I waited for him to laugh, to tell me to have fun while I was in a new place…_

_All I saw was a face of shock, hurt, sadness…_

_"__No…you can't be."_

_"__I have to. I tried to convince Mommy to let me stay, but…"_

_"__Well…um…there's gotta be…" he stuttered through his sentence, trying to find the right words. "I'll come with you…"_

_I wanted him to come with me. I desperately wanted to stay with my best friend and never have to leave him, but my mom made the decisions apparently—there was no way that she would let Edward come with us. I didn't think his mom would like that so much, either._

_I felt a lump form in my throat that I couldn't seem to swallow down. My eyes started to burn, but no tears formed in them, surprisingly. I wanted to cry so badly, but it was like I had already done so much crying that there were no tears left…_

_Just then, it started to rain. It started out as a light sprinkle, just dewing all the blades of grass around us, but then it turned into a down pour, fast. Edward seemed to ignore it, still looking at me with sadness still plain on his face, the rain pelting his soft brown hair._

_Then something changed._

_Everything seemed…dry. Almost glossy, like the pages of a magazine. Everything seemed fake and almost stiff. The grass, the trees, the sky—all of it seemed out of place. Edward froze, his look of complete sadness still painted onto his face, looking at me. It was like I was the only thing moving besides the rain._

_Then everything started to drain. All the colors ran into each other, making gray spots everywhere around the scene I was in. The trees ran downward, the grass puddle a dark, muddy green, not touching my clothes, and the sky was dripping, making an odd color of purple and red and gray. Edward's figure started to run, but not as fast. I took notice of his green eyes, still looking at me. His hair was running downward, his shirt was blending into the almost-black mass of destroyed grass underneath me, and his eyes…_

_He looked like he was crying black tears…_

I woke up with a gasp.

My heart was pounding in my chest, cold sweat running down my forehead. I could feel my pulse in my wrists and neck, which was becoming more and more uncomfortable for me. My ears were ringing loudly; it was the only sound I could hear in my room. My room was still dark, no sign of light coming in through the windows next to me. Nothing seemed out of place.

Everything except me.

I hadn't taken notice of myself until recently—this month, to be more precise. I wasn't really the kind of person to put myself first, thinking about me before anyone else. I always put other people ahead of me, saving myself for last. I would skip myself naturally most of the time, continuing to help whoever needed it, especially my reckless mother, Renée.

I sighed and wiped the half-dried sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, sitting up in my bed. I threw the covers off of me and walked into my bathroom across the room. I filled the sink with cold water and splashed some on my face, washing the dried sweat off. I looked in the mirror and wasn't surprised at what I saw. With dark circles under my eyes, my face was hollow, empty. My eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and frustration, and no matter how hard I tried to relax, the crease remained there with no intention of removing itself. My throat felt like closing up, blocking my breathing so I could think straight. I was tired, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

I wiped off the water from my face and ran a brush through my hair, trying to tame the tangled mess. When I decided that it was decent enough, I pulled it back into a loose ponytail and went to check the time.

"Four in the morning?" I groaned to myself, sighing in frustration at the pattern forming. I've been waking up in the middle of the night for the past few years, either for no reason or the strange dreams I've been having. They were just memories that happened in the past—a past I haven't fully let go of yet—that should have been replaced by newer, happier ones.

Knowing me, this wasn't exactly the case.

When I moved to Arizona with my mom, I knew that things were going to be a lot different than what I was used to—in many different ways, too. I knew that the chilly air of the town I was used to would be gone for good in Arizona. I had a sense of starting over coming into my conscience; it was something I didn't fully understand at the time (I was seven when we moved—I barely knew my name back then. Of course I wasn't going to be able to understand things like that). I could tell that my mom was happier, though I didn't understand why until a few years later, when she found Phil.

Don't get me wrong—I think Phil, my stepdad, is a great guy. He's good for Renée, too. In other words, I approved of him for her. She liked to travel and do new a hundred new things within a week; Phil traveled a lot (he's a baseball player, strictly minor league), and he liked trying new things. So, obviously, they pair quite well in my opinion.

A lot of things change when you move, I suppose.

After a little bit of thinking, I realized that I just had to keep moving forward because…well, in a big city like Phoenix, anything could happen. There were going to be changes I liked and didn't like, but I would just have to deal with them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Oh, honey, I wish you didn't have to go," Renée said, holding me a little too tightly in her arms, tears in her eyes. "You don't have to go, you know."

I scoffed. "I _want_ to go," I said, hoping they didn't see through my tight façade. I didn't want her to nail me to the floor so I wouldn't go at all. "I'll miss you, Mom."

"I'll miss you too, baby," she said, loosening her grip on my neck. I tried not to let out a choke when she finally released me. "Keep in touch, okay?"

At this point, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I did want to stay with my mom, but what were the chances of me having a social life here? I had my mom—my best and only friend—and Phil was there too, I suppose. With Phil, there would definitely be a lot of things there that I wouldn't be able to provide her with. There would be food for her, the bills would more than likely get paid, she'll be able to do more of her crazy hobbies, but still…anything could happen in Phoenix…

"I will," I finally said, smiling. "Promise."

My plane was finally called to board, and I left my mom to fend for herself in the airport. I got on the plane, put away what little I had to pack (most of my things were too permeable for Washington), and sat there until the seatbelt light came on. The plane took off sooner than I hoped, and she was gone.

Four hours in a plane from Phoenix to Seattle and an hour in another smaller plane to Port Angeles later, I felt a sense of something coming on, almost like déjà vu in a way. I wasn't in my home town of Forks just yet; I was sure that I would probably feel better once I was in the small, rainy town.

Or would I feel something else? Dread suddenly was weighing me down in the small airport.

I spotted Charlie, my dad, very easily. I was slightly surprised that he didn't wear his uniform, being the Chief of Police at Forks, but I was even more taken aback when I realized he hadn't changed much. His dark hair was starting to turn slightly a slight silver, almost gray color, and the lines starting to form in his eyes were more prominent when he smiled at me as I walked towards him, giving him a slightly awkward one-armed hug.

"Hey, kiddo," Charlie said, handing me my small backpack he seemed to pick out from the luggage area. "Nice to see you."

"Hi, Dad," I said, putting on a weak smile for him. I never called him Charlie to his face—I only do to Renée.

He laughed once with slight humor. "You really haven't changed that much. How is Renée?"

"She's fine. It's nice to see you, too, Dad." We didn't say much else.

The only thing I worried about the whole trip here was the hour car ride to Forks with Charlie. He wasn't exactly verbose, so to speak. He spoke little to anybody, including me. I was also the same way; I never knew what to talk about with Charlie. He would bring something up every once in a while, but it would only end up turning into an awkward conversation. Even the simplest of topics could turn disastrous if Charlie and I talked about it.

He announced that he had found a car for me when we were about halfway through our drive to Forks—a Chevy, he said. He had told me that the truck was sold to him by an old family friend, Billy Black. Though I didn't remember him, the truck apparently still ran pretty well, according to Charlie. I told him I was going to find a car myself, but he was determined, so I let it slide.

Forks, the rainiest place on the Olympic Peninsula, is exceptionally beautiful—bright, green trees, covered in moss, and the ground was covered with glorious ferns. Sometimes the moss would make a canopy across the tree's thick branches, making long strides of shade—it would be most noticeable if there were any rays of sunlight shining down on the forests.

It was almost exactly the way I remembered it…

I felt a jolt of pain stab me in the chest, startling me. I didn't know where it came from.

When we finally pulled up to the house, I saw the truck through the windshield—to my surprise, I really loved it. I grabbed my small bag from the back of the cruiser and walked towards it, appraising it carefully. It _looked_ alright, but I was sure it was old. Regardless, I loved it.

"Wow, Dad, thanks!" I said, slightly surprised by my sudden joy.

"Well, you're welcome," he said, slightly embarrassed by my thanks.

Charlie had already gotten me into the high school here, which made me slightly nervous. Being the newcomer into a school that I already had went to…got me thinking. Would anybody recognize me? If they still went to the school, I supposed. I would more than likely be the center of attention—that's the part I hated the most. I hoped that nobody would at the _same _exact time—that would be complete chaos.

Charlie showed me to my room, and I half expected a crib—although I left here when I was seven. It was almost exactly the way I left it, except that the bedding was different, and there was a wooden desk now in the far left corner of the room with a shabby-looking computer on it.

I felt like I was out of place, but at home. It was an odd, unnerving feeling, and it bothered me to the point where I felt like I was going to develop a twitch.

One of the best things I liked about Charlie was that he didn't hover around a lot—he just left me so I could be by myself.

I put away what little I had to bring and checked the cupboards downstairs, quickly realizing that Charlie didn't have any food in the house. I quickly made a note to go to the grocery store later in the afternoon tomorrow—it was too late to go out now.

I didn't do much else later that night. Charlie was busy watching a baseball game, so I of course wouldn't be watching it much with him. I decided to look around my new—well, old—room, trying to see if I could get any vibes off of it.

I opened up my small closet in the corner, realizing there was probably nothing but dust in it. It had a few shelves with old boxes on it, but everything else was cleaned out. I took one of the shabby boxes down and looked through it, noticing it held four picture frames wrapped in bubble wrap.

My heart stopped as I looked at each picture.

The first picture, made with a light honey-colored wood, was a picture of my sixth birthday party. I was dressed in small jeans and a blue shirt, my mom and dad in the background. The picture was showing me blowing out my small candles, my cheeks slightly puffed out from the air.

Edward was sitting next to me, also blowing out the candles with me. I flipped the frame over, picture-side-down, in the box.

I moved to the next one hesitantly. The frame in the next one was a darker wood, but had a black outline just outside the picture. This one showed Edward and I running around in the grass around Charlie's house. I sighed, moving on to the next, but quickly realizing that it wasn't that much different—except in was actually in the woods.

I cursed my mom and her love for taking pictures of me when I was little.

The last one had a different effect on me. In a honey-colored, almost topaz frame was Edward and I once again, standing side by side, smiling our faces off to the camera. Edward's hair was swaying to the left, as was mine—I guessed it was the wind. Our eyes sparkled with laughter, and my bunny ears to Edward were probably the main cause of that. We had our arms wrapped around each other's shoulders—we looked like brother and sister.

I smiled as a silent tear escaped, sliding down my cheek.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I'm not ever going to see him again, am I? Not one summer have I stepped in Forks. He hasn't seen me since second grade. Surely even if he _was_ here, he would have gotten tired of me and made new friends. That makes me happy—if he somehow managed to forget the past and talked to somebody else, I could live with that. I _would_ live with that._

_All I know is that I left my heart in that clearing—that meadow._

_-March, 8:54 p.m._

* * *

Longer chapter, but it was a long wait. Was it worth it? I hope so. XD

I finally got a name for my other AH story; check out my profile for the name. Hopefully that one will be good also :)

Review if possible. I accept constructive criticism. And there might be a little taste of Eddie in the next chapter... :D


	3. Chapter 2: New Day, Old School

Me: I'm going to set fire to...  
Edward: Not me, not me... o.o  
Me: ...The SUN!  
Snowy: ...Wooooooooooow...  
Me: What? I'm bored... -drags Edward into the back room-  
Snowy: Oh dear lord... WAIT! DON'T USE HIM UP! I STILL NEED HIM FOR THE WEEEEEEEK! D:  
Jacob: -appears next to her and smiles-  
Snowy: Back the fuck up, pup... -walks away-  
Jacob: -howls sadly at the moon-

Me: Hah! If we only owned Twilight, all this stuff WOULD happen!  
Snowy: ... O.O

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **New Day, Old School**

The echoes wouldn't stop…

_Come on, catch up!_

All I hear is the innocent sounds of children laughing…

_You're such a cheater!_

I see their smiles…There's laughter, there's happiness…

_Can he stay just a little longer? Please, Mommy?_

But I don't feel an ounce of it.

_You're too good at this!_

I don't remember being anything like this.

_You'll never catch up!_

I couldn't bear to live this.

_I think the sky has a lot of friends here. The clouds are always there._

The memories were tearing me apart.

_You know that I'll always be there for you when you need a friend…_

I can't see it, I can't smell it, I can't taste it…but I can hear.

It hurts to hear.

...O...O...O...O...

I was being suffocated.

Every single ounce of air left in my lungs seemed to be pushed out all at once, leaving me gasping for more. I tried my hardest to inhale, but it seemed impossible—it was like somebody had their hands on my throat, squeezing roughly until my neck snapped. The skin would bruise my neck, leaving their painful marks behind—I could feel it starting to form.

It felt like I was being drowned moments later. I felt my head go underwater, my head aching under the pressure. I felt the water fill my ears so I wouldn't be able to hear. The water quickly filled my nose and throat, making the back of my throat burn. I felt the waves crash over me again and again, each one knocking more and more air out of my lungs that had already been through enough suffocation. I tried swimming to the surface, but I didn't know which way was up at this point—neither did I even want to fight. I was too tired to continue moving, so I hoped that the burning sensation would be over soon, so I could sleep.

I didn't want to deal with this anymore. I wanted sleep, rest, blackness, oblivion.

I woke up moments later, breathless.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I wasn't going to lie—I felt like shit in the morning.

Riding to school in my toasty truck on a freezing day seemed not so bad if you just looked at it the way it was—but if you actually took the time to sort out all the details, you'll realize there's a lot more to it than that.

I didn't know what to expect today. I knew people all those years ago—would they still be here? If they were, would they remember me? It didn't matter to me if they did or not, I supposed.

_Then why am I worrying about it?_ I thought to myself. After a moment of thinking, I came up with the answer: _Because you want to see how long it took for someone to notice you were gone._

_Not that it matters_, a voice inside me said. But of course it mattered.

I would only admit one thing: I was only worried about one specific person. I didn't know how to think about that at all, let alone in a rational matter.

Questions kept swirling around in my head, but I didn't dare read one of them in the form of a thought.

When I pulled off the exit on the highway and saw the school in the distance, I felt something swell in my chest—I couldn't exactly pinpoint why. It didn't look any different; there were new cars in the parking lot, but other than that, the school was still brick and the students were still loud.

I could almost immediately list the differences of the school I went to in Phoenix as opposed to Forks High School. The cars were the most noticeable difference when you first came into the parking lot—you'd usually see a lot of fast sports cars like a Mercedes or a Porsche. The only thing close to that was a silver Volvo in the back—it stood out.

I saw a few quick glances towards me as I stopped the rather loud engine of my truck. A few people whispered things, but I ignored them. I put my hood up and walked towards along the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers, towards the main office.

The secretary didn't remember me. That seemed like a good thing. She handed me my schedule, asked if I needed a map, told me to get a slip signed by all my teachers, and went back to her paperwork. I walked back out to my truck, grabbed my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and walked towards the building I needed to be in. I suddenly felt lucky that I remembered where to go in the school. I didn't want to be wandering around asking random people questions.

English passed in a blur (mostly because all the things we were learning I had already studied), and Government wasn't that much different. I recognized a few people I've never spoken to, and I didn't change that status as I walked into each class. People whispered and gave me weird looks—I tried to not let it bother me.

Trigonometry, however, was different.

The teacher, Mr. Varner, was the only one that made me go in front of the class and introduce myself—little did he know that practically everybody knew me anyway. I saw a few heads in the back shoot up and stare at me, mouths gaping, and that somehow triggered something in me.

I went back to my seat, and Mr. Varner told us that he had to run down to the office. I sat there in silence, looking down at my books and nowhere else.

"Bella?"

My head shot up at my name being called—not _just_ my _name_, but the name I preferred being called. A girl was standing beside me, a little shorter than me with dark, curly hair. She looked a little familiar in the face—I suspected it to be a student that wanted to know if it was actually me that was back. Typical high school gossip, I guessed.

"Um, yes?" I said awkwardly.

"It's me. Jessica!"

My eyes widened. No wonder she looked familiar. I remembered the times when we would be in social studies and complain about how we had to remember all the names of the states.

There was an overpowering wave of joy that spread through me in that instant. It was so powerful that I actually had to stand up. Jessica immediately took me in her arms when I did, hugging me tightly. I hugged back, but not as constricting.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you," she said. I could hear tears in her voice.

"I missed you, too," I said, smiling lightly. "Is Angela still here?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, wiping a few tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. I felt my own tears start to well in my eyes. "Oh, and guess what?"

"Hm?"

"Second grade lied to us. We never, _ever_, use cursive." We laughed together, still hugging each other almost painfully. The tears spilled over as I laughed heavily with her.

We spent a few more minutes asking how we were until Mr. Varner came back into the room.

The rest of the period passed in a blur, and before I knew it, I was walking to lunch with my two childhood friends, Jessica and Angela. Angela was even brighter than I thought that she would be—honor roll, book worm, the works. Jessica seemed to be the gossiper of the school. She filled me in on everything that I've missed, which seemed to be a lot—she hadn't stopped talking since I found Angela. I quickly learned to tune her out and chat with Angela without Jess noticing.

I took note of which table they were sitting and quickly sat down, not wanting any more attention to be brought to me. I saw a few more people whose names rang a bell: Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. Mike seemed…a little too happy to see me, and Lauren looked like she didn't really care. The latter made me slightly more comfortable.

"So, how was Phoenix?" Angela asked me a little bit later, taking me off guard—I was spacing out, looking at the wall without really looking at it.

"It's…sunny," I replied lamely.

She laughed. "Did you not like it? The heat, I mean?"

"You get used to it after a while," I admitted. "But not really."

"I definitely would like a little more sunshine," Jessica said. "It's so cold, _all_ the time!"

I tuned out Jessica's rambling about how miserably wet and cold it was in Forks and looked down at the table. I noted the gray, stone-like resemblance it was supposed to give off. I imagined patterns in the surface that weren't really there to occupy myself.

"What's his problem?" I heard Jessica say a few moments later. My head lifted slightly out of a reflex.

"Who?" I asked, not really caring—just humoring Jessica.

"Cullen over there," Jessica said, an irritated tone splashing the words in her voice.

My eyes widened at the familiar name. My eyes locked on the table for a few more moments before I decided to look up at Jessica.

"He just glared at me and then left." She pointed to the entrance to the cafeteria, where I saw…

"Is that…Emmett?" I said, my heart that sunk into my chest rising to the surface so quickly that I felt my pulse beating in my neck.

"Yeah. Why—"

She didn't have time to finish—I was already out of my seat, running hastily towards the tall, bulky figure that was Emmett, another friend of mine—a Cullen, to be exact. I couldn't mistake that curly black hair anywhere. It had to be him.

"Emmett!" I yelled in his direction, and his head spun to look at me. Literally a half a second later, I tripped over somebody's chair leg and flew to the ground, but the impact never came.

"God, Bella, you really haven't changed at all, have you," Emmett said, holding me so that I wouldn't crash onto the linoleum. He set me back on my feet so he could look at me. "Here you are: clumsy and red-faced as always."

I felt my face heat up. "Gee, thanks, Em."

"Oooh, I missed your ass," he said, hugging me and twirling me around like a little girl would with her favorite doll. I squealed.

"I did, too," I said, not getting them all out at once—Emmett had a strong grip along my ribs; it was hard to talk.

He set me down after a little more groaning and laughed. "Jesus, what are you now, thirty?" He said.

I scoffed. "Don't even start, Em," I said. He knew that I didn't like being teased about my age. Even though it was a trivial thing, I didn't like it. It was a hard feeling to describe.

Emmett looked to his left, down the hallway towards one of the side exits to go outside. "What the hell is his problem?" He said, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "He was laughing his ass off a second ago."

"Who?" I asked—I already knew the answer.

"Edward. He's on his rag or something. He was literally almost in tears after me cracking a joke, and then he took off." He said nothing more.

The name hit me like a battering ram—like a wrecking ball. That name being spoken to me was more than enough to send me flying backwards without anybody or anything touching me. It was enough to feel like somebody kicked me in the back of the legs, sending me towards the ground without any trace of a heads up. It was like somebody had crushed through my rib cage, twisted through the hollow space, and ripped out my black hole for a heart.

"You all right there, Bella?" Emmett said. He surprised me—Emmett was the jester, the funny guy, the one who always made people laugh. Of course he could be a very considerate guy—but I hadn't seen him with as much of a worried expression on his face than at that moment.

_Edward…He took off…What's his problem? Cullen over there…_

I decided to tell him the truth. "I…don't know, Emmett." My voice cracked, but only once. But it was enough for Emmett to notice.

I didn't notice that I was being held up by Emmett until he started speaking to me.

"Bella? Whoa, what's up? You all right?"

I barely heard the words. One sentence was playing in my head, one that I had barely heard Jessica say before I had seen Emmett. Just a few words that I now knew the meaning of.

_He just glared at me and then left._ He hadn't glared at Jessica. I wouldn't see why he would have. Jessica and he weren't exactly friends, but they didn't hate each other. I clearly remembered that from the days that I walked these halls, explored the town's woods, and ran through the grass outside of the school.

I knew the meaning…but I didn't want to admit it to myself, because I was a coward.

So I just stood there, anchored my Emmett's arms, contemplating my next move.

* * *

So...tell me what you guys want in the next chapter! Do you want a flashback chapter, or do you want another taste of Edward? Review and tell me. I wanna know ;D

-Khaos


	4. Chapter 3: Memory Lane

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Memory Lane**_

_**TEN YEARS AGO**_

_**Seven**_

I walked into my new home slowly, walking out of the heat of outside, feeling as if I didn't belong. I felt the negative energy trying to push me away from the doorway and outside, telling me to go back to where I was before. I knew it was probably because that I wasn't used to it, but I didn't like it. It was too empty, too big. We had yet to put all of the furniture in, but it seemed empty of something else. I couldn't figure it out, so I just went around inspecting the place on my own while Mom got some of our bags in.

The house was really big. I didn't know why Mom would get such a large house for only the two of us. I knew that Dad wasn't coming with us, since the divorce, but I still didn't understand it. I asked Mom after I was done looking and she just replied with, "You'll have more space to play in." I didn't believe her.

I moved all of my things to my room a little later, arranging them myself so I knew where everything would be. My room was unnaturally hot, but I tried my best to ignore it. I put all of my books on a large bookshelf in the corner, putting a few picture frames up of Mom and me. I smiled at a few that also had my dad in it.

I moved to the next box to put up on a shelf near my window. I took out a few more picture frames in bubble wrap and a couple more books. I carried the picture frames, all face-down, to the shelf, stepping on a stool so I could reach. The first one was Edward and I at my birthday party, those cone-shaped hats on our heads and confetti in Edward's hair. I laughed at the picture, at the memory. I had said that I didn't want a party, but it turned out pretty great. I then remembered that I had left a few pictures back at my dad's house in a box in the closet, just in case if I came back this summer. I hoped that I did—I wanted to be able to put them back up on my dresser.

I sorted through the rest of the pictures, smiling at each one of them before I set them on my shelf. When I had reached to put the last one on the shelf, the smooth frame slipped from my fingers and came crashing to the floor. I cringed as I heard the delicate glass shatter against the wooden floor, sliding across the room from the impact. When I heard the last of the clinking, I stepped off of the stool gently in a patch of floor that didn't have glass and looked at the remains of the picture frame. Curious, I picked up the frame of the photo and looked at it.

Of course, it was Edward and me again, but there was something a little different about this photo. We were lying down in the grass somewhere, me on the left and Edward on the right, grins on our faces as we looked at each other, light in our eyes. A small white flower was growing out of the grass to the right of Edward, blooming beautifully and fully. A small stream of sunlight could be seen in a slight glare going down our chests and to the right of the picture, cutting off on the edge of the picture. A white line was cut into it from the top of Edward's hair and towards my face, barely touching the side of my cheek, which was pink with regular embarrassment.

A drop of water dripped onto the photograph a second later, splattering with a quiet _tap._ Two more came, and I then realized that I was crying.

"Hun?" I heard my mom call up the stairs. "What was that?"

When I didn't answer, I heard her rush up the stairs and open the door to my room. She walked over to me and gasped at what happened.

"How did this break?" She asked, her tone light.

"F-fell," I said, stuttering, trying to hold back the rest of the tears. I sniffed once, and that got Mom's attention.

"What's the matter, honey?" She said, kneeling down to my height and looking at the broken picture frame in my hands. I saw a hand come up to cover her mouth, to hide the look of shock on her face, I was sure. "Come here," she said, holding me tightly in her arms for a long while as I sobbed into her shoulder, her hand moving gently up and down my shoulder.

I missed it. Everything: the chilly air, the small town, my dad, the forest, my school, and, most of all, Edward. I missed everything so much that I felt like my chest was going to burst without hesitation. I missed my best friend. He was pretty much my life, besides my mom and dad. I did have a few other people I talked to, but…I wasn't as close. Not nearly as close to them as Edward…

I missed Forks. I hadn't been out of there for two days, and I was already homesick. But how could I be? This was my home now; I should be living here, not lying in all my memories back there. I needed to try to get comfortable with where I was. But how was I going to do that when I was just sitting here reminiscing in a vast pool of past memories, the floodgate now wide open and not patching itself again?

I would find a way out.

_**Ten**_

I sat outside in the spacious back yard underneath a tree, sketchbook and pencil in hand, waiting for inspiration to strike. The heat outside was making the pencil slip out from my sweaty palm—I wiped it off on my jean shorts. I wanted to see if I could try new hobbies like my mom did—it was as if changing hobbies _was_ her hobby. I was running out of things to do since I couldn't occupy myself further with homework or cleaning my room. I had no idea why drawing came to mind, since I couldn't even draw a decent stick figure, but it was better than nothing, I supposed.

I started drawing a small tree in the yard, knowing that I should have stuck with writing.

After I finally had the trunk decently outlined and slightly shaded, I found myself drawing something slightly different from the scene around me. The tree started to change—it didn't seem as dry, and the shading was darker, not as light as it was out here in the unbearable heat. A person was outlined next, the outside being cut off at the right arm because of another person. The two people sat in front of the tree, smiling and laughing, the sunlight glistening from atop the trees and onto the grass beneath them, seeming to sparkle in the air around them.

I didn't know that I could have put this much detail into a drawing.

I contemplated balling it up and throwing it somewhere so the wind would catch it and carry it away elsewhere—my hand was on the delicate page, just holding it, but hovering it above the rest of the sketchbook in a ripping position. But I knew that I would most definitely regret it later. I sighed and set the page down on top of the other pieces of paper and closed the sketchbook gently, getting up and walking away from my tree.

I later threw the sketchbook into an old box on the bottom of my closet and forgot about it for a long time.

_**Sixteen**_

"Mom, I told you, I don't want a party," I kept telling Renée over and over again, although the fact wouldn't sink into that erratic mind of hers. "If it would make you happy, maybe it can be just us three for one night?" I could give her that—let her have fun with that.

She sighed in disappointment but was otherwise excited for the fact that I didn't completely ignore my birthday. I knew that Phil wanted to do something for my birthday as well, and although we weren't close, I didn't want to act like I hated him. He wasn't bad.

I didn't really have anybody to invite to a party anyway. So what was the point?

We went to a nice restaurant and came back to the house, where I was greeted with an unexpected cake and gifts. I tried to smile at each one I opened, but I really just felt like crying the whole time. I didn't want or need the things I got, but was grateful anyway, just for Mom. And for Phil, I supposed.

A couple weeks passed and I was told my Renée that she and Phil wanted to have a second honeymoon. I soon realized that they wanted to travel, do different things with their lives. And so I knew what I wanted to do, just for them. I needed to leave. I didn't want to be a burden, and, as many times as she told me that I wasn't, I lied and told her that I _wanted_ to go, anyway. I hadn't seen Charlie in a while. It might be a good thing to leave. I may see him again. I might see all of them again, really. But _he_ was the one I was worried about.

That night, I knew what I had to do if I ever wanted to see him again.

* * *

You can tell and bitch at me later. This isn't the best thing I've written, but it's better than nothing. This had to be written first in order to continue. It's just to show you how Bella was growing up. The next one is coming shortly because it's almost finished. **I haven't given up on Flash, Hungover or Nobody's Home if that's what everybody is assuming.** I'll have a lot more time to write when winter break comes.

-Khaos


	5. Ugh

Good lord, I need to stop with the author's notes.

This is posted on all of my stories.

I'm going to stop writing these stories for a while and focus on some school, because my grades are really bad and nobody seems to want to help a kid with a mental disorder, so. e.e

Anyway, these stories will be taken down, but they will be rewritten.

**The plots will stay the same, the characters will stay the same.**

The story itself will be better written. So don't panic. I know a lot of people liked Sun Through Rain and Flash the most, so I need to rewrite that for you guys. I'm disgusted with how they're written.

**Titles may change. **I'll tell you in the summary what it was originally named if this is the case.

If anybody read Jar of Hearts (one of the newer stories I deleted that nobody reviewed), it's rewritten as Shattered if you didn't already know. If I like how I write chapter two, I'll post it eventually.

I'm sorry to those who liked my stories the way they were. But I promise that you'll like them better. Writing is my plan B career next to acting, so I'm finicky with how I write things.

I apologize if you thought this was an update. In some ways, it was, but I hate to disappoint you guys. I really do. Writing means a lot to me, and when I look at things I knew I should have changed, it hurts me.

I don't know when I'll repost. But please keep me on your author alerts. It's all I'm asking.

-Khaos


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

Hello everyone. It's been a while. A couple years, actually.

I don't know who goes on here anymore, but I sure as hell didn't. But now that I am, I wanna give you some updates.

I'm posting this message to all of my stories.

Everything that I've written so far is gone. My grandmother's computer experienced a couple hundred trojans and I can't even log onto my user anymore. It keeps crashing. I've tried everything to reboot it, but it keeps crashing. So everything I've written for these stories is gone.

But here's the good news.

I'm going to rewrite everything that you guys want to see. For whoever goes on here anymore, just submit a review or PM me on what you want to see.

I'm also going to be working on another story about what's happened to me over the past two years. This involves me getting engaged, going on probation, my hardships and everything about my relationship with my fiance. I want to write about everything, one chapter at a time.

This WILL take a while. But I'm in the process of a rough draft now.

If anybody else has an idea that they want me to write about, let me know. My writing skills have improved over the last two years. And now that I've graduated out of high school, you'll see updates more often.

I just want to say sorry for making everybody wait. Especially for two years. You guys don't deserve that.

I never had a lot of people like my stories to begin with, but you guys still matter. Everybody matters.

Love,

Irrevocably Obsessed


End file.
